Enteh
Enteh (エンテ Ente) is a major playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. She is the Shaman of Water and therefore can use the Ring of Reeve to transform herself into the holy Water Dragon, Muse (ミユース Miyūsu, fan translated as Mousa). She is being pursued by Gwenchaos and his followers because she is one of the four shamans required as sacrifices to resurrect the dark dragon, Gerxel. Enteh must be deployed in every chapter in which she is available. If she is defeated, this will result in a Game Over. Profile Enteh's true identity is Maeve (メーヴェ Mēve), the sixteen-year-old princess of Reeve. After her birth, the royal court mage Naris discovered the holy markings of Utna on her body and imprisoned her in the Temple of Water with the intention of using her for his own political ambitions. Years later, her whereabouts were discovered by Duke Glamdr of Razelia, who smuggled her out of the temple for a short amount of time. Glamdr gave her the name "Enteh" and introduced her to his son, Runan, who became a close friend to her. During one of the three days, Enteh began crying out of fear that she would transform into a dragon and kill many people someday, and Runan comforted her by making a promise to protect her. Later, she was released and reinstated as the princess of Reeve when Mios returned and banished Naris. When the reborn Zoa Empire invades Reeve, the Ring of Reeve falls into the hands of Gwenchaos, who uses it to control Enteh's mind. Seeking to prolong the war, Gwenchaos forces Enteh to transform into Muse and attack the peace conference at Nolzeria, killing both Glamdr and Arless as well as thousands of other people. Afterwards, the Ring of Reeve is retrieved by Octavas and Eisenbaha and entrusted to Clarice, while Enteh is sent into hiding in the Kingdom of Wellt. There, she settles in the village of Taurus and serves the residents as a healer. When the bandit leader Yazam falls ill, Enteh selflessly treats his poison, but falls into his captivity afterwards. However, she is eventually rescued by Barts. During the bandits' attack on Taurus, she reunites with Runan, whom she immediately recognizes as the friend from her past. However, he does not recognize her, so she decides to hide her true identity. From this point on, she accompanies Runan as a companion and a healer for his army. After Reeve is liberated from the Canaan forces led by Prince Julius, Enteh's true identity is revealed and she is once again reinstated as the princess of Reeve. Both her prior refusal to reveal herself and desire to marry for the benefit for her kingdom cause a fight between her and Runan. As a result, the two of them part ways, as he marches to meet with Sennet in Nolzeria. Fearful for Runan's safety, Enteh follows him in secret and transforms into Muse in order to protect him from a controlled Rakis. Afterwards, she gives the Ring of Reeve to Runan and thereafter embarks on a solo mission to rescue Neyfa. Upon her arrival at the Temple of Water, she is kidnapped by Nefka, who hands her over to Gwenchaos. Despite Runan's best efforts to rescue her, she is ultimately sacrificed to Gerxel alongside Katri and Neyfa. After Gerxel is slain by a combined attack from Runan, Holmes, Sennet, and Tia, Enteh is revived by Miradona alongside the other fallen shamans and Richard. In the ending, Enteh's betrothal to Duke Tatus is ended by Runan. Although she initially remains in Reeve, she eventually boards the Sea Lion to travel around the world alongside Runan, Holmes, Katri, and Shigen. She also begins to go by her birth name of Maeve, which means "seagull" in the language of the people of Jugd. Personality Enteh is a selfless, kindhearted, and mature girl who has a tendency to keep secrets, making her appear as distant and mysterious. She is admired by others because she seems to be fearless and never expects anyone to repay her. Additionally, she is always willing to help others in need, even if they are dangerous people, as shown by her treatment of Yazam. She has low self-confidence, as shown by her reaction when Barts favorably compares her to Plum. She also believes that she is cursed to bring misfortune, which her father told her when she was a child. Due to her love for Runan, Enteh would do almost anything for him, although she would never give in to darkness. It is mentioned that she once hated the name "Maeve", which she regrets after hearing the story behind it. Unlike most of the others in the upper class, she recognizes that many Reevans are self-absorbed, engulfed in riches, and lacking in sympathy for others. She wishes to drive out those corrupt people, knowing that Reeve will not have a future if they remain. In-Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 2. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |0% |30% |20% |25% |30% |50% |5% |0% |} Supports *Runan *Meriah *Maruju *Rishel Overall Enteh is the first healer to be recruited and comes with a ☆Memory Staff, which allows her to permanently save in the middle of a chapter. She is required to be used in many of Runan's chapters and must be protected from harm, as her death will result in a Game Over. Her Weapon Level is high, granting her access to a wide variety to staves. Her Magic Power is decent as well, but her Speed and Luck are rather low, so her evasion will not be particularly great. Due to this and her very poor HP and Defense, she will often need to be kept behind the main force. She is very good at using Far-Healing Staves, as they allow her to heal without putting herself in danger. During the one chapter that she has the Ring of Reeve equipped, she has extremely powerful offense and high durability. Quotes Etymology According to an entry on Shouzou Kaga's blog, Enteh and Maeve are from the German words for duck and seagull, Ente and Möwe, comparing them to the Japanese words カモ (kamo) and カモメ (kamome). He said that the inspiration of the name was a play-on-words that if you add eyes (me) to a duck (kamo), you get a seagull (kamome)--meant to parallel that when Enteh/Ente awakens to her true self, she becomes Maeve/Möwe. The name of the guardian dragon Muse 'is an anglicization of the Ancient Greek term 'Μοῦσα (Moûsa). The Muses were the patron goddesses of the arts in Greek mythology. The word moûsa is believed to come from a root meaning "thought." Like the other guardian dragons' names, its meaning is related to the nervous system. Gallery File:Enteh.jpg|Artwork of Enteh. File:past.png|A young Enteh with Runan. File:Enteh_(Sad).png|Enteh's portrait in her royal garments. File:Enteh_(Meave_Maiden).jpg|Enteh's unused portrait as a Sister. File:Enteh_(Princess_of_Reeve).png|Enteh's unused portrait in her royal garments. Enteh battle.png|Enteh's battle model. File:ミユース.png|Enteh's battle model as Muse. Muse Battle Animation.gif|Enteh's battle animation as Muse.